


My child,

by Ian5



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, human soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian5/pseuds/Ian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel accidentally becomes OP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only chapter where we won't be in toriel's perspective. this is from a human who fell a day earlier than frisk, And never made it out of the first room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter where we won't be in toriel's perspective. this is a human who fell a day earlier than frisk, And never made it out of the first room.

It was a cool spring day, and you hiked to the top of mount ebbot by yourself for the first time. You saw a hole and decided to try to climb down. You got out your gear, and began climbing. About 30 yards down, a root grew extremely quickly and knocked you off. You fell and saw a dense bed of soft flowers. You tried to manuver yourself towards and quickly realized you overshot it. You were too slow, and hit the hard stone. It was Cold. The air touching your skull was Cold, the blood seeping into your mouth was Cold, the stone touching your brain was Cold. The flower was Cold. The paws were Cold. The face was Cold. The-. Cold-.  
Cold.  
Cold.  
Cold.  
Cold.  
Cold.  
Cold.  
Cold.  
Cold.  
Cold.  
Cold.  
Cold.  
Cold.  
Cold.  
Cold.  
Cold.  
Cold.  
**Cold.**  
The void where your soul should be was Cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I will be uploading another, and It will be better.


	2. My Child,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Goat mom

*I went to the garden, to tend to the flowers.  
*I found a child, who had fallen; But they had landed on the stone, instead of the flowers that saved many others from dying.  
*I went over to mourn, and saw that they had nearly died.  
*They were bleeding out.  
*I tried to heal them, but my magic doesn't work on physical damage.  
*As I carried them to another flowerbed to bury them, my vision was overtaken by a flash of red.  
*I thought nothing of it and continued to bury them.  
*I went back to the RUINS and started cooking, noticing that my fire seemed a little brighter and grander.  
*I decided to find a nice book about snails, and read that to pass the time.  
 ** _~108 Snail facts!~_**  
*1. Snails make terrible shoelaces  
 **-SOME TIME LATER-**  
*108. Ground snail shells make a spice very similar to salt  
*I heard a clock ring the time as twelve, and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay better, at least these first few chapters are going to be short. Anyone wanna guess what happened?


	3. Le note

Sorry for just forgetting about this fic. Amongst yourselves and My child are now on an update every sometimes schedule. I do however have plans (read: plans, as you can tell, i’m bad at schedules) for a series, starting on January first. (Its symbolic of a new beginning) It will always upload on the first and last of a month, and outside that, it’s bi-daily.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I will be uploading another, and It will be better.


End file.
